Vehicle-to-X communication is currently on its way to being introduced into series production. In this case, the term ‘vehicle-to-X communication’ means in particular the combination of vehicle-to-vehicle communication and vehicle-to-infrastructure communication. In particular, it is provided in this case that vehicles send vehicle-to-X messages at specific intervals or during specific events, said vehicle-to-X messages comprising, by way of example, information regarding the speed, position, course, acceleration or particular events such as, by way of example, breakdowns or emergency braking maneuvers.
Current requirements, in particular in the USA, dictate that it must be feasible to send vehicle-to-X messages within 2 seconds of the vehicle starting (=ignition on). There are currently no guidelines regarding the readiness to receive vehicle-to-X messages within a specific period of time. However, the boot process of an operating system of a microcontroller, which is usually used for a vehicle-to-X communication device, takes a longer period of time, meaning that these requirements cannot be met at present.